To Protect and Betray
by Space Chick
Summary: Heero leaves to go on a mission and puts Relena in Duo's care. What happens when the protector falls for the protectee and vice versa? Sorry DuoXHilde fans! (cringes) I just thought of doing a different pairing this time.
1. Leaving Duo in Charge?

To Protect and Betray, Part 1 __

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so please don't sue me!

****

To Protect and Betray, Part 1

Duo had to admit that Heero was one lucky bastard. To have a woman like Relena Darlin was most guys' dreams come true. Heero was her protection. Duo had to snicker that because Relena always seemed to have a knack to be in trouble and always needing the protection. He and the others sometimes looked after her as well on a part time basis when she attended large conferences and other functions. It was always better to be safer then sorry. He tapped his pencil idly on his desk at Preventer Headquarters. He shared an office with the other guys. At the moment Trowa and Quatre were working on a report, Sally and Wufei were arguing as usual, and Heero was looking after Relena, who was in a meeting at the Presidential Palace outside of Brussels. He leaned back in his chair and tried to balance the pencil on his nose. He was supposed to be looking over the financial records of his scrap yard business that Hilde faxed over to him. The pencil fell off his nose for the fourth time. He leaned back further in the chair as he attempted to do it again. The pencil seemed to stay this time. ***CRASH*** His chair fell back with him in it. He landed with a dull thud on the carpeted floor. "Owwww. Son of a bitch, that hurt," he said as he lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling. 

The others turned towards the sound.

"Baka," Wufei said with disgust as he looked at Duo lying on the floor.

Trowa and Quatre raised their brows, but said nothing and went back to their report. 

Sally looked amused and hid a smile behind her hand.

"I'm bored!" Duo exclaimed as he finally got up off the floor. He rubbed the back of his head where he banged it.

"Maxwell, you're always bored. And if you're not doing anything, then you're stuffing your face. Don't you have any self control?" asked an annoyed Wufei.

Duo made a face at Wufei and stuck out his tongue. He ignored the glare that was shot at him. "I have self control, it's just not in today that's all," he said.

"Well find something to do because you're annoying the hell out of me! And if you don't stop, I'll cut off that precious braid of yours!" Wufei hissed.

Duo reflexively pulled his meter long braid over his shoulder. "Like hell you will. No one comes near my hair with anything sharp."

"Maxwell," Wufei stated through clenched teeth and picked up his katana off of his desk.

Duo gulped. "All right, I'm taking a walk. See ya!" he said as he bolted out of the office.

Wufei chuckled and put the katana down. "Works every time."

******************************************************************************

Duo walked outside into the bright afternoon sunshine. He shrugged his jacket off and carried it over his shoulder with one finger. It was a warm spring day, perfect for a stroll through the park. At nineteen, he had reached his full height of six foot three, just an inch shorter then Trowa. He had also bulked up a bit and wasn't as gangly as he used to be. He no longer looked like a boy, but his cobalt blue eyes still were full of mischief and his penchant for acting like a two year old were still there. He sat down on a bench that overlooked a serene lake. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. It had been along day. Just then a familiar female voice made him open his eyes.

"Hello Duo, may I join you?" asked Relena as she sat down on the bench next to him.

"Sure, anything for you princess," Duo replied back teasingly as he gave her a smile. "Where's Heero?"

"Oh, he walked me here and since you were here, he went back to the office. He said I couldn't get into too much trouble being with you," Relena replied with a laugh.

Duo smiled as her laughter sounded like a bunch of crystal bells tinkling in the air. _"God she's beautiful."_ He jerked his mind away from that. _"She belongs to Heero, if he knew you were thinking that, he would probably put a bullet between your eyes."_ But he couldn't help admiring the way that she looked. She was now looking out across the lake, so he had a view of her profile. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a bun at the top of her head. Her cranberry colored suit flattered her figure as well as her fair coloring. 

Relena could felt Duo's eyes on her. She leaned back against the green wood of the bench and her eyes flickered over to him. She noticed that he swiftly averted his eyes away from her and they were now looking out across the water. Her lips curved into a slight smile. She liked Duo because of his sense of humor and his openness. He was a little taller then Heero, his eyes were a warmer shade of blue, a little bit heavier then Heero, and his hair was gloriously thick and long. It was something that she knew most girls would kill to have hair like his. His looks were also a little more boyish then Heero's. _"Why are you studying Duo so much? And you're comparing him to Heero. What's up with that?"_ She sighed and stretched her legs out in front of her. She slipped off her heels and rested her feet on the cool grass. Somedays at the office were harder then others. She sometimes longed for a life like any other normal nineteen-year-old, but she also knew that seeing war and bloodshed so close up made her mature beyond her years. It was all because of Heero and Duo. Heero had tried to kill her and Duo had ended up shooting him twice. She had gotten involved in something dangerous and she had liked it. She had been a spoiled little rich girl before she had met them. And almost overnight, she had grown up. The death of her father made it even more clear to her. And she had thrown herself into the world of politics and had become a ruler of her country that she didn't even know that she was from until it was spoken from her dying father's lips. She had been a princess, a queen, and now she was Vice Foreign Minister Darlin. It was hard not to grow up when the whole world and the colonies depended on her.

"A penny for your thoughts princess?" Duo asked as he noticed that she was deep in thought.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what it would be like to be a normal nineteen year old girl. Somedays my job is so stressful. My brother insists I take a vacation, but there are so many things that I have to do that I cannot possibly neglect my duties," Relena said as she took out the pins that held her hair up in a tidy bun. Her hair spilled down past her shoulders to the middle of her back. 

"Well, you're not the only one who isn't a normal nineteen year old. Look at all of us," Duo said as he noticed the smell of lily of the valley waft past his nose.

"I suppose you're right. The six of us are not exactly normal. But I guess that it's different for everyone," Relena replied with a sigh as she looked up into the blue sky.

"But your brother is right. You should take a vacation. You're entitled to one you know," Duo said as he stretched out his legs next to hers and looked over at her.

Relena looked back and smiled. "You men, always thinking you know what's best for me," she said with a laugh. 

"Of course, what else are we here for," Duo replied as he put his arm across the back of the bench.

Relena felt his arm against the back of her neck as she leaned back again. "I wish I could stay here forever, but alas, I have some documents to sign before I call it a day," she said with a sigh as she slipped her shoes back on her feet. 

"I'll walk back with you. Maybe Wufei will be gone by now and have taken that katana of his with him," Duo said as he rose to his feet. He turned and offered her his hand.

"I take it you managed to tick him off again," Relena said with a grin as she grasped onto his hand and stood up. His hand was slightly callused and very warm. She felt a slight tingle on her skin. _"That's funny. It almost feels the same as Heero's does when he decides to take my hand." _

Duo also felt the tingling sensation on his skin as her soft hand slipped in his. _"That's definitely new."_ He felt her hand fall away from his as they started to walk back towards headquarters. He walked close to her as always. She barely came up to his shoulder for she was only a little more then five foot six. "That's the fun of it. He flies off the handle so easily. Now, if it was Heero, it would take longer and he would more then likely pull a gun on me," he mused as they walked up the granite steps of the building. 

"That I would believe," Relena said as she walked through the door he held open for her. Her heels clicked loudly on the polished floor surface as they walked through the lobby and to the elevators. "But you keep on doing it anyway."

"I like to keep them on their toes. And besides they all need some levity every once in a while. I keep the four of them sane," Duo said matter of factly as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. 

"Before driving them insane you mean," Relena replied with a sidelong smile as the doors slid open and they walked out into the hall towards her office.

"Well not that insane," Duo said a little indignantly as he stuck out his chin a little. 

Relena laughed at his expression. "Oh Duo, I'm sorry. But after a while you drive everyone insane, but then again that's who you are. I wouldn't want that to change," she said with another grin.

Duo smiled at her teasing. "Yeah, well you know, it wouldn't be me if I didn't drive everyone up the wall at one time or another." They stopped out in front of the office he shared with the other four. "Well can you make it the rest of the way on your own princess?" he teased.

"Gee, I'm not sure. But I promise to be careful," Relena teased back as she started on her way down the hall towards her office. "Thank you for walking with me Duo," she called over her shoulder.

"Anytime princess, the pleasure was all mine," Duo said as he gave her a gallant bow.

Relena giggled at him and continued on her way down the hall.

Duo leaned against the wall and watched her go. His eyes tracking every step that she made. His eyes went unerringly to her slender legs and continued their trek upward to her backside. _"That skirt does wonders for that cute backside of hers…Wait a minute what am I doing? What am I thinking? Heero would be justified if he shot me between the eyes right now."_

"Duo, Duo, Heero wants to talk to you," said Trowa as he stuck his head out the door. He looked at Duo curiously; who wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. He looked in the same direction that he was looking in and saw Relena making her way down the hall. He looked back at Duo, who was still looking. "Duo, Heero wants to talk to you," he repeated. This time he got his attention.

"Oh, what about?" Duo asked a little nervously. He wondered if Trowa had noticed him staring at Relena.

"He didn't say, but he wants to talk to you," Trowa said as he noticed that Duo looked a little guilty. 

Duo walked by into the office and waited for Heero to turn his attention to him. "You wanted to ask me something?" he stated as he tapped his finger on Heero's desk.

Heero turned his Prussian blue eyes to Duo. "Yes, actually it's an assignment I want you to handle yourself," he said as he looked back at the computer screen.

"Really. What kind of assignment is it?" Duo asked curiously. He tilted his head to one side.

"I want you to look after Relena for me," Heero replied shortly. 

"Why? Isn't that your job?" Duo asked. He was even more curious now.

"I have a mission that I have to do and it requires me to go somewhere. I need you to act as her bodyguard while I'm away," Heero replied again.

"Me? Why not any of the others?" Duo asked again.

"Because you get along with her and your comfortable with her habits," Heero replied as he looked back at Duo. 

"Sure I guess I can do that for you," Duo replied as he gave Heero another strange look.

"I trust you to take good care of her while I'm away. You know what would happen to you if you didn't" Heero said as his eyes narrowed a little.

Duo knew that look. "Sure. She'll be fine. Nothing will happen to your precious Relena," Duo said, noticing the small flare of emotion in Heero's eyes. 

"Good. I leave tonight. I want you to stay as close to her as possible," Heero instructed as he looked up him.

"And what should I tell her?" Duo asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing. It wouldn't be hard to for her to figure it out. She's a smart woman," Heero said as he returned his gaze to the screen.

Duo sighed and went back to his desk on the other side of the large office. He had the luxury of getting the desk that was next to the window. He looked back at the financial records that he had yet to look over. He groaned and started to look through them_. "I wonder where Heero is going? I'll make sure that nothing happens to her. I would rather not have a bullet embedded in my forehead." _He looked up and over at Heero again. _"He cares a lot about her for him to threaten me with that look. I knew that he was half in love with her." _That thought seemed to bother him the most and for the life of him he couldn't pinpoint why it did. He shrugged his shoulders and got back to the boring financial records in front of him.

******************************************************************************

Relena was surprised when Duo came to her office at six, rather then Heero. She gave him an odd look as he entered the room. "Where's Heero?" she asked.

"Heero, is um…occupied at the moment," Duo said as he shifted from one foot to the next.

"You mean that he had to go out on a mission," Relena said calmly. She hated it when Heero went on missions. She was always afraid that something would happen to him.

"God, you are good. He knew that you would know that," said Duo as he flopped into the plush leather chair that was in front of her desk. 

"Show's you how well that he knows me. But why are you here?" Relena asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Heero asked me to look after you like he does. He wanted to make sure that you stayed safe. Why don't want me?" Duo teased. 

Relena smiled at Duo's fake wounded expression. "You'll do. He must really trust you to look after me."

"Yeah, he does to a point. He threatened if I didn't take good care of you, he would probably kill me," Duo said with a grin.

"That sounds like Heero all right," Relena said with another smile. "I promise I'll be good."

"That's good to hear. Are you ready to go?" Duo asked as he stood.

"Yes, I'm ready," Relena replied as she rose from her chair. She picked up her black leather purse and switched out the lights. She walked though the door he held open for her and started on her way down the hall. They passed by Trowa and Quatre, who were talking outside of their office. "Good night you two," she said as she passed.

"Good night Relena," they both replied. 

Trowa watched them walk down the hall. He knew why Duo was with her. But he was a little skeptical if Duo was the right one to look after her. He had seen the way he'd been looking at her earlier this afternoon. _"I wonder if he likes her."_

Duo followed Relena out to the waiting limousine. He held the door open for her and sat down next to her. He looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaning back onto the plush headrest. He could hear the slight rasping sound her stockings made as she crossed her legs. He looked down at her legs. The skirt ended a little bit lower then mid thigh. _"She has really nice legs…Stop that!"_ He cleared his throat a little. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to my house that I have here in Brussels. Since you're my bodyguard for the time being, you can sleep in the other guestroom. Heero sleeps in the other one next to my room," Relena replied as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh he doesn't stay in the same room as you princess?" Duo asked with a grin.

"No, he doesn't. My brother would go into cardiac arrest if that happened," Relena said, as she blushed a little.

"I bet he would. And would you like it if Heero did stay in the same room as you?" Duo asked as his grin got bigger.

"I…um…I don't know," Relena replied hesitantly. "I don't even know how he feels about me."

"He likes you. Trust me. I have probably teased him enough for him to say that he really will kill me," Duo chuckled. "And we all know that you like him a whole lot."

"You do?"

"It's obvious from the way that you look at him sometimes. We all think that he's a lucky bastard to have someone like you."

Relena blushed a little more. "I didn't know I was that obvious."

"That's all right princess. We won't tell the world you're in love with your bodyguard," Duo teased.

Relena smiled. "And I guess this is his way of showing me that he cares for me."

"Making me your protection shows you how much he does care for you. He might never say it right away, but I saw the way his eyes look when he said your name. He cares about you a great deal," Duo said as he stretched his arms out in front of him. 

Relena looked at him with some astonishment. She smiled to herself. _"The Perfect Soldier really does care about me."_ She closed her eyes as the car sped through the city of Brussels. 

Duo looked over at her. He could tell that she was asleep by her even and steady breathing. Her head dropped to one side, coming to rest on his shoulder. He smiled a little and moved closer to her, so that her entire side was pressed against him. She continued to sleep. The car soon stopped outside a beautiful stone house with a gate. The limousine passed through and went up the winding drive to the house. He got out of the car and deciding to let Relena sleep a little longer, managed to scoop her up in his arms and carry her into the house. "Hey Pagan, where's Relena's room. I don't want to wake her up," Duo whispered.

"Upstairs and the room all the way at the end of the hall, Mister Maxwell," Pagan replied.

"Thanks. And just call me Duo," he said with a grin as he walked up the steps and down the hall with Relena still in his arms. Her hair was tickling his throat as she cuddled closer to him. He opened the door and walked into the large bedroom. He laid her down on the large four poster bed. Her hair spread out like a fan under her head. He looked down at her. _"She's so beautiful."_ He reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. It was soft and warm. He felt an odd ache in his chest as he gazed down at her. "Sleep well princess," he said softly and bent down and pressed a light kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.


	2. Suprising Revelations

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

****

To Protect and Betray, Part 2

Relena walked down the hall to Duo's office. For the past two weeks he had been at her side, protecting her. She was thankful that she had someone like him by her side. He made her laugh and he called her princess all the time. Her brother didn't object to him that much, not like he did with Heero. She enjoyed his company, unlike Heero, who was all business all the time with her during the day and only at night in the privacy of her home did he let down his guard a little. Duo was always being silly with her. The other day, he sent her flowers, something that Heero would never do. She was surprised when two dozen sterling silver roses were brought to her office the other day. She immediately went to his office that he shared with the others and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before returning to her own. She was now outside his office again. She could hear Wufei screaming threats at him, while Duo teased him more and more. She opened the door. "For Godsakes Wufei I can hear you screaming like a girl all the way down the hall," she said with laugh.

Wufei halted with katana in hand. He had been on his way to make good his threat about chopping off Duo's braid. He looked at Relena open-mouthed.

Duo looked at her too. He was holding onto his hair protectively. He immediately burst into laughter. "Boy, did she just put you in your place Wufei," he said between gasps of laughter.

"Woman, I do not scream like a girl," Wufei stated as he gave Relena a dirty look.

"Could of fooled me," Relena smirked. "But since you are a warrior, I won't embarrass you any further."

Wufei opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. "She's been taking lessons from you, hasn't she Maxwell?" 

Duo smirked. "Yup. That's my princess."

Relena flushed a little. "Well I was coming to tell you, that I was leaving early. I have that gala I have to attend tonight and I have to pick up my dress. And you have to get your tux," she said as she went over to Duo's desk.

"Boy, I almost plum forgot about that," said Duo as he scratched his head.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," muttered Wufei as he went back and sat down at his desk.

Duo ignored the comment and stood. "Well I guess I better be going. I know the rest of you guys will be at the gala tonight. Maybe I'll see you," Duo said with a wink as he put his arm across Relena's shoulder and walked out.

Trowa eyed Duo suspiciously. He was definitely up to something. 

Quatre noticed Trowa's look. "What is it?"

"Duo. He's up to something. He's always touching Relena. And yesterday he sent her flowers. Something has to be up," Trowa said as he looked at the door in which Duo and Relena disappeared. 

Quatre arched a brow. "Duo is being Duo. Why? Are you reading something into his actions?"

"Just say, I have a strange feeling about all of this," Trowa replied.

"With Maxwell, that's not a surprise," Wufei said.

Duo and Relena walked the steps to the waiting limousine. He looked at it and then had an idea. "Wait, maybe I can borrow Quatre's car rather then take this. It'll draw less attention."

"Why? What does Quatre drive?" Relena asked as she looked at Duo.

"A Mercedes convertible. It' s black and somewhat conservative," replied Duo with a grin. 

"All right. I'll wait here. Hurry and go ask," said Relena with a smile of her own.

"Stay right here, where the driver has a clear view of you. I won't be long," said Duo as he dashed back inside. He ran the steps up to the ninth floor and ran down the hall towards his office. He burst through the door, startling the other three.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking after Relena?" asked Trowa.

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask Quatre if I could borrow his car," Duo replied as he looked at Quatre. "Well can I?"

Quatre sighed. "Sure. But please be careful with it. I know how you drive," he said as he tossed Duo the keys.

"Where's Relena?" asked Trowa.

"I left her with the limousine," said Duo as he started to leave.

"You left her alone! Heero would kill you," exclaimed Quatre.

"She's all right. Bye now," said Duo as he dashed back out.

Quatre turned to Trowa. "I think you might be right."

Trowa nodded. "We'll see what happens tonight at the gala."

Duo ran back down the steps at breakneck speed. He was relieved that Relena was all right when he saw her leaning against the limo. He saw her face break out into a smile. He slowed down as he reached her. "Ready to go?" he asked with a grin as he held up Quatre's keys.

Relena grinned back and nodded. She felt Duo's hand slip into hers and pull her towards the parking lot. When they reached Quatre's car, he held the door open for her. She slid onto the soft leather seat. She looked as Duo walked around to the other side and jumped over the door and slid onto the seat on fluid motion. "Can you drive this?"

"Sure. I'm not that bad of a driver, contrary to belief," Duo replied as he backed out of the space and put the car into gear. He glanced over at her. She had worn her hair long today. It was blowing in the wind as he drove down the street. She was wearing a powder blue suit with a white silk blouse. _"She looks gorgeous in that color…But you think she looks gorgeous in anything that she has worn in the past two weeks. It's a miracle that you've managed to keep your hands off of her…That's almost two weeks of clod showers and you still want to touch her." _He glanced back at the road. He had to really stop that. He wanted to hold her in his arms so bad sometimes.

Relena bent her head back on the headrest and let the wind blow through her hair. It was nice to be normal for once. She closed her eyes. She was anxious about her dress. She had wanted one that made her look more grown up. She wanted to announce to the world that wasn't a little girl anymore, but a woman. No one had seen the dress yet; not even her sister in law knew what she had bought. She wanted to surprise people. She opened her eyes and glanced over at Duo. _"You wouldn't mind surprising him. He's definitely more into this then Heero was. And you bet that he looks just as good in a tux as Heero does."_ She looked over at his hand that was resting on the gearshift. It was inches away from her bare knee. _"I wonder what it would feel like if he put his hand on my leg…Whoa, where did that thought come from?"_ She looked back at him. His jacket had been tossed into the backseat and his black shirt that he was wearing was unbuttoned a little to reveal his tanned throat. She looked away again when she felt a slight fluttering in her stomach. _"That's strange. Why would I feel like that over Duo?"_

"Hey, princess, we're here," Duo said as he pulled in front of the dress shop. He leaped out and came around to open the door for her. He had noticed that she had been deep in thought. He had been too. He walked with her into the dress shop. "Do I get to see this dress before tonight?" he asked as he sat down in a chair.

Relena looked over at him and smiled. "No. I want to surprise everyone." She noticed other women in the shop, giving Duo speculative and admiring glances. She had to admit he was a handsome devil. She looked back at Jean, the woman that had helped her with her dress. "I want to try it on one more time. Just to make sure."

"As you wish Miss Relena. Are you sure you want to leave him out here alone though? I'm sure many women would like to take him home rather then a dress," Jean smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Relena laughed as she followed Jean into the fitting room. The garment bag containing her dress was handed to her. She went into the dressing room to try it on.

Duo waited patiently, tapping his foot on the plush pink carpet that covered the floor. He knew that the other women in the store were looking him over. He could feel their eyes on him. He was used to the admiring glances from women. He looked towards the dressing room where Relena had disappeared. He really wanted to see what she looked like in that dress she was keeping a secret from everyone. It had to be special, whatever it was. Just then a stunning red head walked towards him in a very low cut green satin dress. "Yes?"

"I wanted a man's opinion. What do you think?" the red head said as she turned.

Duo looked at her. He noticed a wedding ring on her finger. "Very nice. I'm sure that your husband would like it very much," he commented.

Relena walked out of the dressing room and saw another woman standing in front of Duo. She gritted her teeth when she recognized the woman. She also felt stirrings of jealously. "Mrs. Rosenthal, I didn't know you were here," she said in a frosty voice.

Mrs. Rosenthal turned and saw Relena standing with a garment bag hanging from her finger. "Miss Darlin, how good it is to see you," she replied in a brittle voice.

"I see you met Duo. My date for tonight," Relena said sweetly as she walked over to Duo and put her hand possessively on his shoulder.

"Your date? My, Miss Darlin you do know how to pick them don't you?" Mrs. Rosenthal asked sarcastically. "I see you have your dress. Something sweet I suppose."

Relena gritted her teeth. "I assure you I will be a surprise to everyone there."

Mrs. Rosenthal glared at the younger woman. "I hope you realize that a dress does not make the woman. Only a man can do that dear. See you tonight. Bye Duo," she said as she walked back to the dressing room.

Duo looked up at Relena. He could see the steam coming out of her ears and her nails were digging into his shoulder. "Don't worry Relena. I would never be interested in a woman like her. She was a bitch."

"That woman is a slut. That's what she is. She's twenty-five years old and is married to a man twenty-six years her senior. She's the second wife of Ambassador Rosenthal," Relena gritted out.

Duo stood and took the garment bag out of her fingers. "I'll carry this for you. And besides, you're a lot prettier then she is princess," he said as he pressed a kiss on her cheek. 

Relena flushed a little. "Thank you. I'm ready to go now. We have to go get your tux for tonight," she said as she walked out of the store with him following her. 

Duo laid the dress in the backseat of the car. He saw a florist shop across the street. "Wait right here," he said to her as he ran across the street. 

Relena slid into her seat and waited for Duo to come back. She knew exactly what Mrs. Rosenthal had meant by her last comment. It made her mad. She tapped her nails on the dash. She felt something slide against her cheek. She turned and saw Duo grinning at her with a bouquet of cream colored tulips. "Oh, Duo!"

"Pretty flowers for the pretty princess," Duo said as he handed them to her. He saw how her eyes had lit up. He liked making her smile.

"You shouldn't have. I still have those beautiful roses you sent me yesterday," Relena exclaimed as she graced him with a smile. She leaned over in her seat and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I wanted to. Now, off to the next place on the list," Duo said, flushing a little at her kiss. He started the car and sped off down the street. 

Relena leaned back in her seat. Her good mood restored by Duo's simple gesture of flowers. She touched the petals lightly and looked over at him. _"I wonder why he is doing all these nice things for me?" _

Duo pulled out in front of the shop where he had gotten his tux. "I'll be right out princess, just wait here," he said as he leapt out of the car. He looked back at her as he walked into the shop. "Duo Maxwell, I ordered a tux last week," he said to the man behind the counter.

"Sure, Mr. Maxwell," said the man as he took a garment bag off of the rack. He handed it to him. "That your date?" he asked as he nodded to Relena sitting in the car, sniffing the bunch of tulips.

"Yeah, she's my date," Duo said with a smile as he handed the man his credit card.

"You're a lucky man to have such a beautiful woman as your date," the man said as he handed the credit card back. 

"Thanks. She really is beautiful," Duo said proudly as he looked over his shoulder at Relena.

"Have a good evening," the man said with a wink.

"Uh, thanks," Duo said, flushing a little at the man's meaning as he walked out of the shop. He put his garment bag in the back seat and jumped in. "Well, time to go back to your place to get ready I guess," he said as he started the car.

"Yes, I guess it is," Relena said as she smiled at him.

Duo smiled back and sped off down the street towards Relena's home. He couldn't seem to stop looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was beautiful, especially with her blond hair blowing in the wind and the late afternoon sun turning her hair to gold. Her lips were curved into a smile as she continued to touch the tulips with her fingertips. He wanted to do nothing more then taste that smile_. "You need another cold shower Maxwell."_ He pulled in front of her home and leaped out of the seat. "I'll carry them in," he said as he picked up the garment bags and opened the door for her. 

"Thank you," Relena replied as she walked up the steps of the house. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw the way his eyes were looking at her. She couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion she saw in them. His eyes flickered away from her when he caught her looking at him. 

Duo mentally kicked himself when she noticed him looking at her. _"Baka."_ He followed her up the stairs to her room with her garment bag and his. He walked into her room and laid it over the chair. He glanced at his watch. It was a little after five. "Why don't you take a short nap, so you'll be refreshed before tonight."

Relena looked at him again. He was smiling at her. "Sure, I guess a short nap wouldn't hurt," she said as she kicked off her shoes. "I guess you should wake me up in about an hour."

"Sure thing princess," Duo said as he turned and left the room. He leaned against the door. "I really have to take more cold showers," he muttered as he walked back to his room.

Relena lay down on her bed. Her eyes drifted closed. _"I wonder what emotion I saw in Duo's eyes. I would really like to know."_ She finally dozed off into slumber. 

Duo woke up about an hour later. He had also decided to take a nap. He rolled off of his bed and went to Relena's room. He opened the door silently and slipped inside. He walked over to the bed where she lay. His eyes traveled over her. He noticed that her skirt had rode up a little higher then mid thigh, exposing her thighs to his eyes. He leaned over her and gently shook her shoulder. "Relena, time to get up," he whispered.

She mumbled something and rolled to her back. He smiled and shook her shoulder again. "Relena."

Relena heard a voice calling her name. She opened her eyes and found Duo leaning over her. She was surprised of how close his face was to hers. "Is it time for me to wake up?" she asked a drowsily. 

"Yeah, time to get ready for tonight princess," Duo replied as he looked down at her. He leaned up and walked over to her garment bag. "I'm curious what you have in store for everyone tonight," he teased as looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. 

"You'll see. Now leave, I have to get ready," Relena laughed as she got up off of the bed and pushed him out the door. She closed it behind him and leaned against the door. "Just you wait. I'll blow everyone's mind away in this dress."

Duo grinned and went to get ready himself. He took an ice cold shower for starters. He figured that he would need one before tonight. After his shower he stood in his pants and blow-dried and braided his long hair. He pulled on the black shirt and vest, buttoning them as he walked across the room. He was really curious of what she was going to be wearing and why it was such a secret. He had opted for a black silk tie instead of a bowtie. He pulled the jacket on and surveyed himself in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. "I look pretty damn good." He grinned at his reflection and turned to retrieve Relena.

Relena pulled on the white elbow length gloves and slipped on her sapphire and diamond tennis bracelet, necklace, and earrings that had been a gift from her brother and sister in law. She turned her head from side to side, checking her hair, that was pulled back into a chignon with a few curled tendrils framing her perfectly made up face. "Won't they be surprised tonight," she said as she walked over to her full-length mirror and gazed at her reflection. She had chosen a dress that no one would have expected her to wear. The sapphire satin clung to her curves. It was done in a Grecian style so it left one shoulder bare and the strap that went over her other shoulder was done in delicate crystal beading. There was a slit in the side of her dress that went as high as mid thigh. Her strappy sapphire colored heels complimented the entire ensemble. "I'll show the world that Relena Darlin is no longer a little girl." Just then there was a knock at her door. "Just a minute," she said as she went over to her vanity and picked up the matching evening clutch.

Duo waited patiently outside her door. He was expecting her to look beautiful, but when she opened the door, that word wasn't at all accurate. His eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in every detail. He knew that his mouth was open. He didn't know what to say. 

"Well?" asked Relena as she turned to give him a view of all sides.

"You look like a goddess, princess," he said when he found his voice again. He couldn't stop staring at her. "This is a surprise. You look like what a woman should look like." He took her hand and kissed the back of it and then turned it, and kissed her palm too. 

Relena blushed at his compliments. And the way he was looking at her gave her chills. She could feel the warmth of his lips on her palm as he gave it a lingering kiss. "You look very handsome," she said as she looked at him.

"Thanks princess," Duo said as he gave her a bow. "Shall we?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

Relena nodded and slipped her arm through his and placed her hand on his forearm. They walked down the steps. Her brother and Noin were waiting at the base of the steps. She smiled when she saw their astonished faces.

"Relena, you look so grown up," said Zechs as he watched her and Duo walk towards them.

"This is a surprise. You will put the other ladies there in the shade," said Lucrezia as she looked at her young sister in law.

"Thank you all. Now we're ready to go. I don't want to be late," said Relena as she beamed at their compliments. She followed them out of the house to the limousine waiting for them. 

"Noin is right, you will put the other ladies in the shade," Duo whispered against her ear as he helped her into the limousine. 

Relena flushed a little when she heard his words and felt his lips just glance her ear. She settled in the seat across from Zechs and Lucrezia. Duo slid into the seat next to her. She smiled at him and on impulse slipped her hand in his.

Duo was a little surprised when he felt her hand slip into his, but he smiled back at her and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Zechs and Lucrezia looked on with some surprise. They saw the smiles and the way that the two were holding hands. Lucrezia leaned over and whispered, "I thought she was interested in Heero."

"I thought so too, but she seems to be interested in Duo right now. And he seems to be absorbed in her as well," Zechs whispered back. He continued to eye his sister and Duo all the way to the embassy building. 

Duo helped Relena out of the limousine. The embassy building was ablaze with lights. Other dignitaries, politicians, and even some royalty would be there. He walked up the steps, Relena's hand still holding his. He swept his eyes from side to side, making sure there was nothing suspicious. He had his gun at the small of his back, just in case. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was walking with her head up and with a smile touching her lips. She looked like a regal queen. He glanced up at the wrap around balcony that was in the large ballroom. He spotted Trowa, Wufei, and Sally standing up there. He nodded to each one of them.

Trowa looked down at Duo and Relena. He saw the way that Duo was holding onto Relena's hand. "Do you see them," he said over his headset to Wufei and Sally.

"Yeah, I see them. I don't understand why you're being paranoid about this," Wufei commented back.

"Maybe you're reading too much into Duo's actions," Sally replied. 

"Well, Quatre will be on the floor tonight. He brought my sister. He will be able to have a better view of what's going on," Trowa said. "I just know something is going on."

Relena and Duo walked around the crowded ballroom. She smiled and nodded to several people that she knew. She stiffened when she spotted Ambassador Rosenthal and his wife. "She looks like a slut," she muttered to Duo as she took in the low cut green satin dress that left nothing to the imagination.

"I know princess. Just be polite, I know that you dislike her," Duo whispered back as the Ambassador and his wife approached them. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He then slipped his arm around the back of her waist.

"Miss Darlin, I must say you look lovelier then ever," Ambassador Rosenthal said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Ambassador. It is nice to see you again as well," Relena replied, very aware of Duo's arm against her back and his hand resting on her hip.

"You know my wife, Alice. And who might be the young gentlemen with you," the Ambassador said as he gestured to his wife and then to Duo.

"This is my date, Duo Maxwell. This is Ambassador Rosenthal," Relena said as she felt Duo's arm leave her to shake the Ambassador's hand. 

"A pleasure to meet you Ambassador," Duo said politely. He noticed that his wife bristled a little. "Mrs. Rosenthal," he said as he grasped her hand and touched it to his lips briefly. He put his arm back around Relena's waist. 

"I must say Miss Darlin. You look quite different in that dress," Mrs. Rosenthal drawled as she eyed the young woman. She had always hated Relena Darlin. She was everything that she wasn't. She had natural beauty and poise that she hated, but secretly envied. She also hated the way that the young men were attracted to her, especially the one that was with her tonight.

"I bought it especially for this occasion Mrs. Rosenthal," Relena replied, trying to keep her voice polite. 

"I can see," Mrs. Rosenthal said enviously. She had thought that she would be the most beautiful woman there, but as usual, Relena Darlin had put her in the shade again, looking more grown up then she ever had been before. 

Duo noticed the other woman's jealousy. It was very plain to see. He knew that Relena's patience with dealing with the woman would be wearing thin soon, so he did what he thought was best. "Relena, would you care to dance?" he asked as he started to lead her out to the dance floor. 

"Yes, I would be delighted. Please excuse me," she said to the Ambassador and his wife. She put her gloved hand on Duo's shoulder as he led her into the waltz. He danced very well. "Who taught you this?" she asked.

"Quatre. He made us all do this. He said it was important that we all learn to dance well. He thoroughly enjoyed making us do this since he already knew how to do this," Duo replied as he turned her about on the floor. He tightened his arm around her waist.

"Told you he was up to something," Trowa said over his headset. 

"All right, maybe there is something going on," Wufei replied back.

"I've never seen him act like this over a woman before," Sally commented. 

Quatre and Catherine were looking on from the side of the ballroom. "He's in love with her. Trowa was right," said Quatre.

"I think you guys are paranoid," Catherine said to Quatre.

Quatre raised his brow at her. He pulled out his headset that he had slipped into his pocket and put it on. "Trowa, I think you were right about something going on."

"Keep an eye on him since you're down on the floor," Trowa said as he continued to watch from up above.

The waltz ended and Duo walked Relena back to the side of the room. "Well princess, looks like you have some more men that want to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room," he said as he nodded to some men that were approaching them. 

"Well I guess that I must," she replied as another man asked her to dance. She glanced over her shoulder at Duo, who was leaning against the wall. He smiled at her. 

Duo watched her dance with several men, keeping a sharp eye on all of them. He saw Relena wince, when another man came up to her even before she left the dance floor. He decided it was time for him to step in. He walked through the crowd towards Relena. "Would you like a walk on the terrace, princess?" he asked her as he grasped her elbow and escorted her out the doors. He walked over to the marble balustrade. "Aren't you glad that I'm here?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, thank you. I didn't know if I would be able to keep up that polite façade much longer. Every one of those men are spoiled little rich boys that talk about nothing but themselves. But they can't help it. They're the sons of those people in there," Relena sighed as she leaned her elbows on the balustrade. She glanced over at him. Duo was leaning back on the railing looking up into the stars. 

"Well you can't blame them for wanting to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room," Duo replied as he looked over at her. She was looking back at him. He heard the strains of another waltz coming on. Without thinking he slipped his arm around her waist again and grasped her hand in his. "I have to include myself as well," he said huskily as he held her close to him.

Relena was shocked at first by the way he said it, but she smiled to herself and tilted her head a little that her forehead was resting against his chin. Her body felt that tingling sensation again as they slowly swayed to the music_. "Why do I feel like this? What is it about him?"_ She closed her eyes.

Duo enjoyed the feeling of having her so close to him. The scent of lily of the valley was intoxicating his senses. Her hair was tickling his chin. He longed to kiss her, but he knew that he mustn't. She was Heero's, even if he didn't say so. The waltz ended and he pulled away from her. A gently breeze blew some tendrils of her hair across her face. He saw a look in her eyes. He didn't know what it was. But it was getting hard for him to glance away from her softly parted lips. "Let's go back in. I asked the conductor to play something just for you," he said as he pulled her back to the ballroom.

"What is it?" she asked. 

"You'll see," replied as he signaled the conductor. The conductor nodded and started playing a song with a Latin beat and a man started to sing.

"Duo! You didn't have to!" exclaimed Relena as he pulled her into his arms again. "How did you know that I liked Marc Anthothy's "I Need to Know?"

"I saw you dancing to it one day," he said as he spun her around in his arms.

Relena smiled as moved her hips to the beat of the music. Soon her and Duo were the only ones on the dance floor. She laughed with delight as she was dipped and spun around on the floor. 

Duo grinned back at her. He couldn't help but watch the swing of her hips as she followed the rhythm of the music. He brought her up close to him again, his hand on the small of her back, pressing her tighter to him. She had pulled the slit of her dress back to reveal her legs as she danced with him. He looked down at her. 

Relena never had this much fun before. She was completely pressed against Duo's muscular body. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring down at her. She continued to dance with their eyes locked. 

Trowa and the others watched. "Heero is not going to like this," Trowa muttered as he saw the way that Relena and Duo were looking at each other. 

Relena spun away from him and at the last second was pulled back to him, her body pressing against him when the song ended. They stared at each other until she heard applause. She flushed and pulled away from him. She made a small curtsy to the other people in the room. 

Duo pulled his eyes away from her at the sound applause as well. He looked up at the balcony and saw Trowa and Wufei looking at him. He looked towards the side, where he saw Quatre giving him the same look. _"They noticed. I'm surprised that the whole room hasn't noticed by the way that I've been looking at her the entire night."_ He flushed guiltily. _"If Heero was here to see this, I would be dead already. He would not like this at all."_

Relena walked towards her brother and Lucrezia, giving them a smile before she sat down in a chair. Duo walked behind her and sat down next to her and closed his eyes. 

"Tired?" she asked.

"A little," Duo replied, keeping his eyes closed. He couldn't trust himself not to look at her right now. The way that her body had been moving against his had driven him to the limits of his self-control. He had wanted to kiss her right in the middle of the dance floor. He sighed. 

Relena sighed as well. _"I shouldn't have been dancing with him like that. I love Heero, don't I?" _She didn't dance for the rest of the evening, saying that her feet were way too sore to dance anymore. Finally, it was time for them to leave. She shivered a little. 

Duo noticed. He pulled off his jacket and placed it around Relena's shoulders. "Don't want the princess to get cold. Heero would kick my ass if I didn't take good care of you," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder and followed her brother and Lucrezia out of the building. He helped her into the car and slid in next to her. 

Relena yawned a little. She glanced at Duo who was also trying to cover up a yawn. And against her better judgement, she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes slowly drifted closed.

Duo looked down at her when he felt her head on his shoulder. He smiled when he saw that her eyes were closed. They remained closed all the way back to her house.

Zechs and Lucrezia eyed the couple across from them. She raised her eyebrow at her husband. He nodded his head affirmatively. Those two were attracted to each other. 

Duo got out after Zechs and Lucrezia, careful not to wake Relena up. He heard her mumble something and scooped her up in his arms. He walked with her into the house and up the stairs to her room. He opened her bedroom door with one hand and once inside, he closed it with his foot. He gently laid her down on the bed. "Princess, we're home. You're in your room," he said softly.

Relena opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Duo leaning over her a little. "I'm home already?" she asked drowsily as she sat up slowly. She looked around her. Her eyes came back to him. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you up. I didn't want to wake you just yet," Duo answered as he stood up straight and looked down at her. "You had a long day. Good night princess," he said and he turned to leave the room. He felt her hand grasp onto his. He looked back over at her. She was on her knees on the edge of her bed.

"I wanted to thank you for being with me tonight. You were very good to me," Relena said as she tugged him closer to her. "Thank you Duo and good night," she said as she leaned up and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Duo closed his eyes and opened them again. He looked down at her. "Your welcome princess," he said softly and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep," he said before he turned and left the room.

Relena looked after him. She flopped back onto her bed. There was something going on between her and Duo. She couldn't pinpoint what it was. But it wasn't good. She hurried and got ready for bed. She leaned against her headboard once again. She looked at the wall that was the opposite her. "Duo what is going on with us?" she whispered into the darkness. 

Duo sat at the foot of his bed, looking at the wall behind it. The way that she had kissed him good night changed. It didn't feel the same way it had during the past two weeks. Her lips had lingered a little longer then usual. "Is she falling in love with me and am I falling in love with her?" he asked the silent room.

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei sat in their office. They were all sitting on the floor, leaning against the window. "He's in love with her," Quatre said.

"Are you sure? He's always like that with women that he goes after," said Wufei as he looked at Quatre.

"I could see his face a lot better then you two could. I honestly think that Duo is in love with Relena and I think that she is starting to fall in love with him," Quatre stated.

"Well whatever is going on, Heero is not going to like it. I saw Duo looking at Relena walk down the hall the day Heero left. I didn't think it was a good idea for him to leave Duo in charge of her," said Trowa.

"No, Heero won't like it at all. I can agree with you there. Maxwell will be a dead man either way. You don't go after your best friend's woman. Girlfriend or not. Not without permission anyway," said Wufei.

"Well I still think that Duo is in love with her. You two have your own opinions. But I will agree. Heero will not like it when he comes back and finds out that his best friend is in love with Relena," said Quatre.

"We can't say anything either. I hope Heero will be back soon," said Trowa as he looked out of the window into the night. 


	3. Temptations First Kiss

__

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did!

****

To Protect and Betray, Part 3

Sunlight streamed across Duo's face. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. His watch beeped. "Man, morning all ready," he mumbled into the other pillow. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. It was Sunday, two days after the gala. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked towards the shower. Another cold shower was an order after what he dreamed last night. 

Relena rolled over in her bed. She ignored the chiming of her clock and pulled the blankets over her head. "I don't want to get out of bed yet," she groaned as she buried herself deeper under the blankets. She knew that she would have to get up because today her and Duo were painting her room. Most of her stuff had been moved the other day while she worked in the study downstairs. Her brother and Duo moved most of the furniture. 

Duo walked out if his room and knocked on Relena's door. He didn't hear anything, so he opened the door. He saw a lump in the middle of her bed. "Relena, time to wake up," he said as he walked over to the bed.

"Go away," Relena mumbled, curling herself into a tighter ball. 

Duo sighed. It wasn't usually that hard to get her out of bed in the morning. Most days all he had to do was stick his head in and call for her to wake up. "Come on sleepy head, you have to paint today, remember," he said as he shook the lump in the middle of the bed.

Relena groaned and tossed the blankets down to her waist. "All right, all right, I'm awake," she said sleepily as she squinted at the bright sunlight streaming in through the French doors. 

Duo smiled at her sleepy expression. And even with the cold shower, his body reacted to the sound of her sleepy husky voice. His eyes also registered the royal purple satin nightshirt that she was wearing. He cleared his throat. "I know you don't want to wake up, but we have to paint today, so the faster you get out of bed, the faster it will get done," he said as he tugged gently on her braid that hung over her shoulder. 

"I guess you're right. Go on down to breakfast, I'll be down shortly and soon as we're finished we can start painting," Relena replied as she covered up a yawn with her hand. 

Duo turned and left the room. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly just from being near her and barely touching her. Cold showers had ceased to work where she was concerned. He sighed and went down to breakfast. 

Relena pulled on a blue plaid cotton shirt with an old pair of jeans. She had taken a quick shower, but she knew that she would get dirty again anyway. She ate breakfast slowly, trying not to laugh when Duo asked Pagan to bring out more pancakes. Her and Duo made their way back to her room after Duo had gulped down his third glass of orange juice. "I guess we should cover everything up first," she said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. 

Duo nodded and helped her put down drop cloths all over her room, so that her furniture and her rug would not get paint on them. "What side do you want to start on?" he asked as he looked around the room. 

"I guess I'll start on this side of the French doors and you can start on the other," Relena replied as she picked up a can of Wedgwood blue paint and went to the left of the open doors. 

Duo picked up the other can and went to the right of the doors. He looked over at her after a while. She had climbed the ladder and was beginning to paint. He had started as well. For awhile all was silent except for the sound of the rollers and the wet paint going onto the wall. 

Relena climbed down off of the ladder and started to paint closer to the floor. And for the millionth time her shirt came untucked. "That's it," she muttered and put down the roller. She undid a few buttons and tied the shirttails into a knot under her breasts, leaving her midriff completely bare.

Duo heard her and looked over at her. His eyes widened as he watched her tie her shirt up. His eyes immediately went to the bared skin. He swallowed and looked away. He surveyed what he had just painted. He was at the door. He looked over at what she had done. She wasn't as far along as he was. "Hey, princess, why don't you start that wall over there, I'll finish up this wall," he said as he pointed to the wall behind her bed. 

"All right," she sighed as she picked up her can of paint and went over to the other wall. She came back and picked up the ladder. She climbed back up and started painting again. After a while she looked over her shoulder at Duo. He was almost finished that wall. She paused for a moment to watch him. He was wearing a gray shirt and black jeans. His braid hung down past his waist. She could see the muscles in his arms as he pushed the roller up and down the wall. She continued to watch him until he was finished that wall.

"There. That wall is all done princess," Duo said as he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. He looked over at Relena, who was halfway done the other wall. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. 

"Good. I can finish this wall up myself. Why don't you go bring up some lunch? I'm sure you're starving for food by now. I know I am," Relena said as she turned back to her wall.

"Sure thing," Duo replied as he went to leave the room. He glanced over his shoulder at her. She was stretching, making the shirt go up even higher. "Damn, why does she have to look so good," he muttered as he left the room. He knew now, he wasn't hungry for food. He much rather be kissing Relena. He went down to the kitchen and made some sandwiches and got some sodas. He put them on a tray and carried them upstairs to her room. He opened the door and closed it with his foot. "Here's the food," he said as he set the tray down on the floor next to her bed. He looked at the wall she had just finished. " I see that we're all done that side."

Relena nodded and gave him a smile. She walked over to him. She noticed that he had some paint streaked across his forehead. She picked up a rag. "You have some paint on you Duo," she said as she wiped it off with the rag. 

"Oh," he said as he felt the damp rag on his forehead. He looked at her as she dropped the rag onto the covered bed. "Well, let's eat. There isn't that much more to do," he said as he gestured to the two walls behind them. 

"I'm so glad this is going so quickly. Thank you for your help Duo," said Relena as she sat down on the floor and picked up a sandwich. She looked up at him and pulled his hand until he was sitting next to her on the floor. 

"Your welcome," he replied as he started eating a sandwich as well. It was hard for him to eat with her looking like she did at the moment. Some wisps of hair had come out of her ponytail and were clinging to her cheeks and neck. The way that her shirt was tied also didn't help, and her jeans barely clung to her slim hips. She had some paint splattered on her jeans, but she didn't seem to mind. She looked just as good in this relaxed and disheveled state as she did when she was all dressed up_. "And you think she looks as sexy as hell like this too."_

Relena finished her second sandwich and finished her soda. "Well, I'm all done. I guess I'll get started on that other wall," she said as she stood and went back to get another can of paint. She walked past her stereo and as an afterthought, switched it on. "It was a little to quiet in here," she said as she walked over to the wall where the door was. 

Duo swallowed his third sandwich and gulped down his second can of soda. He watched as she leaned over to open the can of paint. And since she was now in front of him, he had a view of her front instead of her back. Her shirt gaped open a little, revealing some cleavage. He shut his eyes tight and went over to the wall he was supposed to paint. _"You have to stop that."_ He could see her tapping her foot to the music on the radio as she stood on the ladder and started painting.

Relena started to lip synch to the song on the radio. It was Britney Spears 'Crazy.' It made her think of Heero, but then the face inside her head changed. It was Duo. "You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Oh, crazy, but it feels all right. Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night," she sang softly.

Duo could hear her. He couldn't help but smile. He looked back over at her, her head was moving in time to the music. 

"You drive me crazy baby," Relena sang. She finished the part over that door. "Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night." She heard clapping; she turned and looked over her shoulder at Duo. She blushed. 

"You have a nice voice, princess," Duo commented. He could see her blush a little and turn back to the wall she was painting. He grinned.

"Thank you," Relena said softly as she started to paint again. She paused to look over her shoulder at him. He was painting a lot faster then she was. She sighed and turned back to her wall. 

Duo put the roller down on the floor. He looked back at Relena; she was halfway done her wall. He absently scratched his nose, smearing paint on it. He walked over to her and stood behind her. "Need help," he said.

"Sure, why not," she Relena replied as she turned to look at him. She burst into laughter when she saw the paint streaking across his nose. "Duo, you have paint on your face again."

"And you think that's funny," he said. An evil little smile crossed his face as he touched the wet paint from her roller and then touched her face, leaving a trail of paint across her cheek. "Now, that's funny," he laughed.

"Oh, you," she said as she grabbed the paintbrush she had been using for the corners. She flicked it at him, sending some paint across his face and his shirt.

"Two can play this game," Duo grinned as he picked up the other brush and flicked it back. He laughed as she shrieked in protest. Soon, the both of them were flicking paint and splattering it on each other. He caught her around the waist when he saw her going for one of the rollers. "I don't think so," he said as he picked her up off her feet and held her against him

Relena was laughing hysterically as she tried to get out of Duo's hold on her. She could hear him laughing just like she was. They were both laughing so hard that his hold on her loosened and she slipped away. She dropped to the floor, rolling onto her back laughing like a little kid. He did the same. "Oh, my," she said as she wiped some tears away from her eyes. 

"I haven't laughed that hard for a while," Duo said when he caught his breath. He rolled to his side and looked at her. She was still laying on her back, wiping the tears of laughter away. He scooted over to her. "That was fun," he said as he wiped away some of his own tears of mirth. He looked down into her face. He reached up and wiped some of her tears away. 

Relena felt his fingers on her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His face was so close to hers. Her lips parted as she looked up at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Mandy Moore's song, 'I Want to Be With You,' began to play over the radio. 

Duo continued to wipe away some tears that were still on her cheeks. He looked into her eyes and saw something. His fingers stopped moving as he looked into her eyes. And of its own accord his hand cupped her cheek as he lowered his head towards hers. His lips brushed against hers. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her. 

Relena couldn't believe it. Duo was kissing her. She closed her eyes and her arms came up slowly and went around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She parted her lips under his. 

  
Duo kissed her slowly when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. But when her lips parted under his, going slowly became irrelevant. He flicked his tongue against her lips and when they parted even more, he slipped his tongue into the wet heat of her mouth. 

Relena had never felt like this before. Her body was flashing hot and cold. And the way he was kissing her, was something that she had only dreamed of. She felt his body come closer to hers, so that one of his legs was lying between hers and his body half covered hers. She kissed him back, slipping her tongue over his.

Duo pressed her closer to him when she kissed him back. His one hand rested on her bared midriff. Her skin felt as soft as silk. His thumb made lazy circles around her navel. He wasn't even thinking about what Heero would do to him, if he knew what he was doing. 

Relena felt a maelstrom of sensations flood her senses. She wrapped her one leg around his. She could feel his hand on her bare skin and his thumb dancing around her navel. His mouth was still on hers. Just then there was a knock on the door. They sprang apart.

Duo rolled away from Relena and stood up. He raked his hand through his hair. He looked down at Relena, who had sat up. "Who is it?" he called out. He hoped he didn't look guilty. He sure as hell felt like it. 

Zechs poked his head inside Relena's room. He saw Duo and Relena in the middle of the room. "I see that you two are almost done," he said as he surveyed their work.

"Yeah, almost done. Just that wall right there has to be finished," Duo said a little nervously. He raked his hand through his hair again.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take us long to finish," Relena replied as she took a deep breath. Her heart was still pounding out of control.

Zechs looked at them closely. He saw paint splattered all over them as well as the way they were acting. They were both acting like they had been doing something that they shouldn't. He eyed his sister closely. He saw a handprint on her stomach, too large to be hers. He looked over at Duo, who had turned away and was walking towards the door. He could see a small handprint on the back of his neck. "Well, that's good to hear. Relena, I have some papers for you that came. Why don't you come downstairs and take a look at them when you clean up a little," he said as he turned and left the room. He looked over his shoulder and saw the guilty look spread over his sister and Duo's face. He closed the door behind him, knowing exactly what they looked so guilty.

Relena put her hands to her cheeks. She could feel how hot they were. She glanced over at Duo. " I think I'll go downstairs," she said as she stood. "You don't mind finishing up do you?"

"No. Go on downstairs, princess, " Duo replied in a low voice. 

Relena practically ran from the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "What just happened in there?" she asked softly. _"What were you doing kissing Duo? Don't you love Heero? Haven't you always loved him? But what do you feel for Duo? Do you love him too? Oh God, I'm so confused."_

Duo bent his head forward. He had kissed her like he had wanted to do for weeks. But her brother's sudden interruption brought reality back to him. _"Heero. What would he do if he found out that I kissed her? He would probably shoot me in the head. He's my best friend and I just made out with the woman that he probably loves. But I think that I'm in love with her too. I am so confused. What the hell am I going to do?"_

Author's Note: Next chapter's a lemon. I can't seem to write enough of these. 


	4. The Ultimate Betrayal

__

Disclaimer: Wish I owned them, but I don't.

__

Author's Note: This chapter is a lemon for all you who can't get enough of the sweet and sour stuff!

****

To Protect and Betray, Part 4

Duo sighed again and pressed his fingers against his temples. He had one hell of a headache. A week had passed since he had kissed Relena. And they hadn't talked about it. Both of them silently agreed that it was something that should have never happened. He leaned back in his chair in his office. He couldn't even look at Heero's desk, without feeling guilty. It was almost time for him to retrieve Relena. He scrunched down in his seat. He caught Trowa's eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably. He averted his eyes and looked out the window. _"He knows something is wrong. Trowa always knows."_ He swallowed. _"But if he found out what happened on Sunday, he would kill me for Heero."_ He leaned back even further, tipping the chair over again. ***CRASH* ** "Owww, son of a bitch. That hurt," he growled.

"Are you all right Duo?" Quatre asked he went over and helped Duo up. 

"Yeah, I'm all right I guess. It just aggravated the headache that I already have," Duo muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"You've been acting a little out of sorts lately," Quatre mused. "Anything wrong?"  


Duo tried to keep his face impassive. "No, everything is fine." _"No, things are not fine. I have probably a few more days to live because I will have to tell Heero that I kissed Relena. And the fact that I'm in love with her doesn't help that much."_ He glanced over at Heero's desk and gulped again.

Trowa saw Duo's guilty expression when he glanced over at Heero's desk. He looked back at Duo, whose face had gone a little pale. _"He's not telling the truth. He's been acting all jumpy and nervous all week. Whatever happened, it must have something to do with Relena."_ "Are you absolutely sure Duo?" he asked pointedly.

Duo looked at Trowa. "Yeah, I'm sure. Well I got to be going. See you all later I hope," he said as he sprinted out of the office. 

Wufei looked up at from his desk. "Something has to be wrong. He hasn't bugged me at all the entire week."

"I know. He looks guilty too. Especially when he looks at Heero's desk. He did something with Relena that he shouldn't," stated Trowa as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, we can't jump to conclusions either. We don't know if he did something, but he does look guilty enough," commented Quatre. "I feel bad for him."

"I think we'll all feel bad for him once Heero finds out what went on during his absence. He won't show any mercy. Maxwell will be lucky if he escapes alive."

They all nodded in agreement. 

Duo raced down the hall to Relena's office. He waited outside her door. _"You're so dead. If they knew what happened. They would all kill me."_

Relena sighed and raked her hands through her hair. She had been frazzled all week. She couldn't believe that she had kissed Duo. It had also scared her. The feelings that his kiss had produced were nothing like she had ever experienced before. They threatened to obliterate the feelings that she had for Heero. But now she wasn't sure about the feelings she had for him. She turned and looked out of her window to the park across the street. It was a lovely Saturday afternoon. She had to come in and sign some documents. She heard movement outside her door. She knew it was Duo. They had avoided any unnecessary touching since last Sunday too. She picked up her purse and opened the door. "I'm ready to go," she said softly.

Duo nodded and walked down the hall behind her. He shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked out to the waiting limousine. His eyes slid over to her once they were inside the car. She was wearing a blue dress shirt with a pair of jeans. She looked good as always. The car ride home was silent, as it had been for the past week. He was afraid of saying something that he shouldn't. He loved her. He knew that he did. They arrived back at her home and went their separate ways. She went to her room and he went to his. He studied her more at dinner, lamenting the fact that she would never love him. That her heart would forever be Heero's. 

Relena watched Duo at the dinner table. He scarfed down as much food as he always did. She couldn't help but smile as he asked Pagan if there was anymore rice pudding left for dessert. 

Later that night, Duo looked at the wall that separated their rooms. He idly smoothed his fingers over the cross that hung around his neck. It had been the one given to him by Sister Helen all those years ago. He missed her. She had been like a mother to him, the only one that he knew. She had loved him and he had loved her. He wished she were here right now. He was so confused about what he should do about Relena. "Please, help me Sister Helen. I wish you were here to tell me what I should do?" he asked the silent room. He crawled under the blankets and lay there staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, thinking of Relena and of Sister Helen. He fell into a restless sleep. 

Relena combed her hair and plaited it before she slipped into bed. She rolled to her side and stared at the wall. She had been having a hard time sleeping since Duo kissed her. It constantly plagued her thoughts and to her dismay, it made her want to be in his arms again. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Duo what did you do to me?" she whispered before she dropped off into sleep. She had been asleep for a few hours when something woke her. She blinked her eyes a few times before she heard a mournful wail coming from the next room. Without thinking, she threw off her blankets and ran to Duo's room. She stood outside his door. She could hear gut wrenching sobs. She rushed into the room, closing the door behind her. She ran over to the bed. She looked down at him. He was still asleep, but there were tears running down his cheeks. It broke her heart. She climbed onto the bed. "Duo, Duo, wake up, you're having a nightmare," she called as she shook his shoulder. 

Duo popped up, eyes wide open, and taking in gulps of air. He put his hand up against his chest. His heart was pounding rapidly out of control. He had a nightmare about Sister Helen's death again. He didn't have them very often, but when he did, they would scare him senseless. He didn't notice Relena until he felt a cool hand touch his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. "Relena," he choked.

Relena could see the pain in his eyes. She reached up and stroked back his sweaty bangs that were plastered to his forehead. "Duo you were only having a nightmare. You're all right now," she said softly as she continued to stroke his hair. 

Duo looked at her. "I don't have them very often, but it always the same. I am always losing someone that I care about," he whispered. He rested his head on his knees.

Relena smiled sadly. "Oh, Duo. I'm still here," she said as she moved forward until she was kneeling in front of him. She lifted his chin with her fingers and wiped away some of his tears. "See, I'm still here." She leaned forwards and put her arms around him. She felt his arms slide around her waist as he brought her even closer to him. She kissed the top of his head and rubbed her hands on his bare back. "I'm always going to be here. You won't lose me. I promise you that." She could feel his hot and sweaty skin through her satin nightshirt. 

Duo relaxed against her. His cheek was pressed against the cool and dry skin of her chest. He could hear her heartbeat in his ear. Her voice was soothing, as was the touch of her hands on his back. The nightmare began to fade from his mind as he continued to hold her. He started to become aware of her soft body and the familiar scent of lily of the valley. His heart was pounding in rapidly in his chest. He knew that everything that he ever wanted was in his arms right now. She had become everything to him. 

Relena heard his breathing return to normal, or what she thought was normal. His skin was warm and firm under her hands as she rubbed his back. She closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding as well. Her eyes popped open when she felt his lips press against her chest. 

Duo didn't make a conscious decision to kiss her skin, it was something that he felt that he needed to do or rather it was something that he had wanted to do. He pressed small kisses on the skin exposed by the modest neckline of her nightshirt. He traveled up her neck, lightly kissing it. Then his mouth melded with hers. 

Relena was startled when she felt his lips on her skin, but in no time at all she was kissing him back. When his tongue flicked against her lips, she opened them without any hesitation. Her hands tightened on his back, as the kiss became more insistent. 

Duo wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as he drew her closer to him. Her body was now pressed up against his. He started leaning back, taking her with him until she was lying on top of him. His one hand slipped from her waist to smooth over her hip. His hand slid around to rest on her backside. He never imagined that she would feel this good. 

Any thought that Relena had was scattered when she felt his hands on her. She pulled her lips free and looked down at him. Moonlight spilled across the bed and across their faces. She could see into his eyes. They were looking at her the way that she wished Heero would look at her. But this was Duo and right now, he became the one that she wanted to be with. She touched his cheek with her fingers. He turned his head and kissed her fingers. 

Duo saw his face reflected in the depth of her sapphire eyes. He grasped her hand in his and kissed it. He placed her hand over his heart and slowly sat up again. Since she had been lying on top of him, her legs were on either side of his. She was now sitting on his lap. He kissed her lips again while his hands rested on her hips. She pressed herself against him, her arms sliding around his neck. He left her lips and kissed her throat.

Relena tilted her head back to give him better access. She felt her nerve endings begin to sizzle as he sucked the skin of her neck against his teeth. She didn't want the feelings to end.

Duo nipped her collarbone before his lips came to the first button of her nightshirt. He slid his hands from her hips and covered her breasts with them. He felt her body jump slightly at the contact, but she relaxed just as quickly. He could feel her heart pounding rapidly under his palm. She had never been very busty to begin with, but to him, she was perfect. His fingers swiftly began to unbutton her nightshirt. 

A small part of Relena was telling her to stop this, but the rest of her was saying that this was good and right. She felt coolness against her skin when Duo parted the nightshirt and slipped his hands inside. His warm hands covered her breasts. Her lips found his again. She kissed him with everything that she was feeling. She slid her tongue inside his mouth and kissed him the way that he had been kissing her.

Duo felt the emotion behind her kiss. He rubbed his palms in a slow circle over her breasts. He could feel her nipples harden under the gentle manipulation. His lips left hers and traveled down the side of her neck. He swiftly pulled her nightshirt off and tossed it to the floor. His hands slid up and down the silky skin of her back. He bent her back against his arms; his lips moving lower down her chest. He kissed the hollow between her breasts before kissing the pert pink nipple. 

Relena's eyes popped open when she felt his lips close over her breast. She never imagined a mouth could be so hot. She closed her eyes again. Each tug of his mouth was felt deep inside her. Her hands slid into his hair, pulling the elastic that held his braid until it spilled into her hands. She ran her fingers through the thick strands marveling at the feel of its heavy silken mass. "Duo," she murmured.

Duo ran his tongue over her heated flesh before he gave the other breast the same treatment. She tasted like sugar against his tongue. He wanted to be inside her that very instant, but he wanted to go slow for her. He knew that she was a virgin. She whimpered his name this time. His fingers tugged the elastic that held her braid until he was sliding his hands through her thick soft hair. He angled her head back before sealing his mouth against hers again. He started to lean back again, this time rolling her underneath him. He lay partially on top of her, their lips still connected to each other's. "Relena, do you want me to?" he whispered against her lips.

"Please Duo," she replied back softly. 

Duo smiled against her lips and kissed down her neck, between her breasts until he was kissing the soft skin of her stomach. He felt her muscles jump involuntarily under his mouth. He felt her hands tighten on his shoulders as he drew her skin against his teeth. He heard her whimper again. His tongue delved into her navel. 

Relena tightened her hands on his broad shoulders when she felt his tongue sliding in and out of her navel. It created a sensation that she could feel settling in her lower abdomen. The feelings inside her were beginning to build up. 

Duo hooked his fingers on either side of her white satin panties. He slid them down slowly, past her trim thighs, her knees, shapely calves, and then her small feet. He tossed them to the floor. He sat on his heels and looked at her. The moonlight made her skin glow like a pearl. She was perfect. She had what they called an hourglass figure. She was beautiful. 

Relena opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were traveling up and down her body. She felt color rush up her cheeks. 

Duo looked up into her face. He could see the blush tinting her cheeks and it was slowly spreading across her skin, now giving her a rosy glow. "You're beautiful," he said hoarsely as he smoothed his hands up her legs. He could feel her muscles tense a little as his hands went higher. He leaned over her and kissed her sweetly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Relena flushed even more at his words. His mouth was now on hers, robbing her of thought. Her hands braced themselves against his chest. She felt his heart pounding underneath her palm. She could also feel the hard muscles. It thrilled her. And she was so lost in the kiss that she didn't notice his hand sliding down her stomach. 

Duo covered the golden curls at the top of her thighs. He felt her jump a little at the contact. His hand slid down further, parting the curls and her moist flesh. He felt her gasp against his mouth and then a whimper when he moved his fingers. She was more then ready now, but he wasn't finished yet. He wanted to make this a night that she would never forget. He slid two fingers inside of her. 

Relena groaned as his fingers started to move inside of her. She arched her body against his. The feelings inside of her began to build again. They were stronger this time. It soon became an ache in her lower abdomen. 

Duo could feel her writhing under him. He left her mouth and kissed the spot over her heart. He heard her whimper in protest. "Shh, this will be just as good," he whispered against her skin as he kissed her stomach and then lower. He removed his fingers and then kissed the golden curls. Then he ran his tongue against the moist folds of her body. 

"Duo," Relena gasped. She had never imagined anything like this either. She could feel his tongue stroking her, tasting her, and plunging into her. She could no longer hold back the pressure that had been building inside of her. Wave upon wave of pulsating sensations coursed through her. She cried out his name as her body shuddered.

Duo kissed her stomach again and pulled off his boxers, tossing them to the floor as well. He covered her body with his. He could no longer hold himself back. He kissed her deeply, before slowly nudging her thighs further apart before lying between them. He lifted his lips from hers. "I'm sorry, this might hurt a little," he said softly as he stroked back a lock of hair away from her face. 

Relena looked up at him and she could see the desire as well as love in his eyes. An emotion that she had always wanted to see in Heero's. "I know," she whispered back. She smiled at him and kissed him gently on the chin. Her hands were splayed on his chest. She leaned up even more and crushed her mouth against his.

Duo, taking her kiss as a signal, plunged part way into her. He waited a moment before sliding in deeper into her, letting her body adjust to him. He met the thin barrier of resistance. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips before he pulled back and pushed through the barrier. He took her cry of pain into his mouth_. "God, she feels so good. So tight. Go slow."_ He waited a minute before beginning to move his hips slowly against hers.

Relena had felt some burning pain when he broke though the barrier. She knew it would hurt a little the first time. And now, he was moving his hips against her and the pain was beginning to recede. She moaned into his mouth and slid her hands up to his shoulders. She began to move her hips with his. 

Duo was still holding back. He could feel the sweat popping out on his forehead. He wanted this to be for her. He guided her legs around his waist as he began to thrust harder into her, but still keeping the slower pace. He buried his lips against her neck, breathing her name against her hot skin.

Relena was lost. She felt the familiar pressure from before as his thrusts became harder. She squeezed her legs tighter around him, pushing him deeper inside of her. _"Duo, I love you." _She found his mouth with hers. "Duo please," she whimpered. 

Duo heard her and thrust into her, still harder and harder until he felt her body begin to shake. Her body tightened deliciously around his. 

"Duo!" she cried out against his mouth as a much stronger orgasm ran though her. 

Duo could no longer hold himself back. He thrust into her a few more times before he too climaxed. "Relena," he gasped out as he poured himself into her. He could still feel the walls of her body pulsating around him. He felt drained. He rolled to the side, so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. A sheen of sweat covered the both of them. He pulled her against him, breathing in the scent of her hair_. "I love you Relena."_

Relena gradually regained her breath. She was curled up against him. Her head resting against his heart_. "This is what making love to someone feels like. Romance novels don't even cover the half of it."_ Her hand came up and rested against his chest. She touched his cross with her fingertips_. "I love you Duo."_ She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Duo lay there with her in his arms. He had pulled up the blankets around them. He didn't know what to say or rather how to say what he felt in his heart. He knew that he loved her. _"I wish I could tell you princess. I love you with all my heart."_ He closed his eyes. He could hear the even breathing of sleep from her. With that sound he gradually fell asleep as well. 

******************************************************************************

Heero slipped through the security at the gate and ran through the shrubbery. He had missed Relena when he was on his mission. He had thought about her a lot. She meant a lot to him. She was not someone to protect for everyone else; she was something that he was protecting for him. He had wanted to protect her. _"I hope that Baka took good care of her."_ He was under her balcony now. He climbed up the wall and leaped onto the balcony. He realized that the doors were open a little. He slipped in and found that the room was empty. The covers on her bed were tossed down and her bedroom door was open. He felt a flash of panic, but tamped it down. "She does have a penchant for sneaking into the kitchen in the middle of the night," he said with a grin. He looked at his watch. It was half past four in the morning. He walked down the hall and stopped outside of Duo's room. "Maybe I should wake that lazy baka up," he said with an evil grin and opened the door silently. His eyes fell onto the bed. He took a step into the room. His eyes fell on a pile of clothes on the floor. _"He's such a slob, but Duo doesn't wear purple." _He took a closer look. It was a satin nightshirt and nearby was Duo's boxers and a pair of white satin panties. _"Relena has a nightshirt that color."_ His eyes went back to the bed. Duo was now on his back and he saw something that he didn't see before. A mass of golden blonde hair was spilling across Duo's chest. It was Relena. He saw her face as she rolled over to have her head resting on Duo's chest. Rage boiled up inside of him. Something that he had never experienced before and never that powerful. He clenched his fists. _"Duo is dead. But I'll give him the surprise of his life on Monday. Let him stew in his own guilt for a day. But he won't live to see Tuesday after I'm through with him." _ He turned on his heel and left.

__

Another Author's Note: What do **you** think Heero will do to Duo?


	5. Confessions and Broken Friendship

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them! Damn.

**__**

To Protect and Betray, Part 5

Duo and Relena kept on looking at each other as the drove through Brussels Monday morning. She kept on blushing and looking away. She still couldn't believe what happened. She felt a little guilty since Heero was Duo's best friend. And knowing that Heero did care for her made her feel a little bit worse. 

Duo couldn't help but feel guilty. _"I betrayed my best friend. But he isn't back yet. How am I going to tell him this?"_ The limousine rolled up in front of the building. He opened the door and got out. He took Relena's hand and helped her out. "Did I tell you that you look gorgeous today princess," he said as he kissed her hand.

"No, but I'm glad you said it," Relena laughed. "Now, stop that. Someone will see you doing that," she said as Duo's lips lingered over her hand, kissing each finger. She closed her eyes when she felt his tongue sweep against her skin. 

Duo couldn't help but kiss her hand. He grinned up at her when her eyes opened again. "Well, you know me princess, I live on the edge," he said with a laugh. 

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei looked out of their window to the ground below. "Now what do you think of that?" Trowa asked as he looked down at Duo standing close to Relena, her hand still close to his lips.

"I think that there is something going on," Wufei said as he nodded to the scene below. 

Quatre held up the binoculars to his eyes. They widened a little. "Oh my."

"What?" asked Trowa as he looked over at Quatre.

"I think someone else sees them as well and he looks mad," said Quatre as he swallowed a little. 

Trowa and Wufei's eyes widened. "You mean…" Trowa started to say.

"Heero is there and he looks like he could kill," said Quatre as he lowered the binoculars. "I think we should go out there before Heero commits any serious violence," he said as he rushed out. The other two looked at each other and followed.

Relena tried tugging her hand out of Duo's. She kept on giving him a stern look, but his grin would get even wider. He kissed her palm, sucking the skin against his teeth. "Duo, stop that, someone might…" she trailed off as her eyes fell on a figure leaning against the tree. It was Heero. 

Duo noticed that she trailed off and she was looking over his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Heero leaning against the tree. _"Oh shit."_ "Heero, I didn't know you were back," he said. He swallowed audibly and released Relena's hand. 

"Heero, when did you get here?" asked Relena as she walked up the steps towards him. 

"I arrived here a few minutes ago to see Duo kissing your hand for quite a long time. I actually arrived home early yesterday morning," Heero said as he pushed himself away from the tree. 

Duo had followed Relena up the steps. "Yesterday morning? But I didn't see you," Duo asked, puzzled. Then he saw the look in Heero's eyes_. "He knows."_ He took a step back. Heero had a murderous glint in his eyes. 

Relena stepped back as Heero walked by her. _"Does he know?"_

Heero advanced on Duo, who was now standing his ground. "You didn't see me because you were still asleep in bed at half past four in the morning, weren't you?" he growled.

Duo went pale, but remained where he was. "Yeah, I was still asleep. I had a long day."

Heero knew that Duo was lying and he had, had enough. "That's it!" he yelled and launched himself at Duo.

Duo wasn't caught off guard that much, but the impact of Heero's body slamming against his was enough to knock him off his balance a little bit. Heero's fist connected with his jaw.

"You son of a bitch! I leave you in charge of protecting Relena and what do you go and do! You slept with her!" Heero yelled angrily and tried going for Duo's face again, but Duo had blocked it and slammed his fist into his jaw.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Sally arrived just when those words left Heero's mouth. They looked on in shock as the two hit each other.

"I trusted you! I walk in through your door and find her in bed with you! I'm going to kill you!"

"I didn't mean to! It just happened!" Duo yelled back and threw another punch at Heero.

Heero growled and punched Duo hard in the jaw. His head snapped back at the impact and sent him against the tree. He grabbed Duo's shirt and slammed him into the tree. "It just happened! You have a reputation with women Duo! Was she just another notch on your bedpost?!"

Duo gritted his teeth and managed to latch onto Heero's hands and pull them off. He pushed Heero away. "You bastard! She meant more then that!"

"I bet. You can't ever seem to keep your hands off of any woman! You knew that I cared for her and you still went after her!" Heero yelled as he grabbed Duo by the throat and held him against the tree.

"Yeah, I knew that you cared for her. But did she? When did you ever tell her that you cared about her? She needed to be told that! You had no claim on her!" Duo rasped out angrily as he tried to pry Heero's hand off of his throat. 

Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Neither did you! She was never yours!"

"Well Relena could have been yours if you had said something to her! All you had to do was tell her! At least I'm man enough to tell her how I feel about her!" Duo shouted in Heero's face as he finally broke Heero's hold on his neck. He swung his fist and punched Heero in the ribs.

Relena's eyes widened even more.

"And how is that? You never care about the women that you sleep with," Heero hissed as he held the spot that Duo's fist had hit. 

"I love her. I love Relena, you asshole," Duo gritted out. His eyes went to Relena. "I fell in love with her while you were away. I didn't want it to happen, but it did!"

Heero stared at Duo for a moment. 

Relena felt her heart burst with suppressed emotion. _"Duo loves me."_

All the others looked on with astonishment. 

"But you know what? It really doesn't matter what I feel for her. She's always loved you Heero. I knew that, but I still loved her anyway," Duo stated as he wiped some of the blood off of his chin.

Heero stared at his former best friend. "How could I believe that?" he asked sarcastically. 

"Because I love her more then anything and I would want her to be happy with the man that she does love. I would give her up because I love her that much," Duo said as he hung his head. 

Relena's eyes filled with tears. "Duo, I don't love Heero the same way as I love you. I have come to realize that over the past few weeks. I did love him and told myself that I did, but something changed. I don't know what, but I have come to love you. Duo, I love you," she said as she walked towards them. 

Duo's eyes widened. "You love me, but I thought…"

Relena put her finger against his lips. "Duo, since you have been looking after me, I started to feel things about you. I saw the love in your eyes the other night when you made love to me. I didn't say it then because I didn't know what to say. But I love you Duo," she said as she pressed her lips against his cheek.

Heero stood there with a stupefied expression on his face. Inside, he was dying. He had lost Relena to his best friend and it hurt. He looked up at Duo and Relena. She was wiping the blood away from his mouth with a handkerchief. He looked down at the ground and took out his gun. He fired it into the air. 

Everyone turned and looked at him. 

"I don't ever want to see you again," Heero hissed at Duo.

"Fine, I quit being a Preventer. I have a business to run. You'll never have to look at me again," Duo said quietly. 

Heero nodded stiffly and looked at Relena. His eyes softened a little. "I'm sorry Relena," he said before he walked past the others and into the building. 

Relena felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I hurt him so much," she began to sob.

Duo bowed his head. "I have too, but I love you Relena. I wouldn't change that for anything," he said as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Love is a risky thing," said Trowa as he watched Duo comforting Relena. "I knew something was going on, but Quatre was right to. Duo was in love with her and she with him."

"Too bad for Heero," said Quatre.

"Heero should have told her, but no one could have seen this," Sally commented. 

"No one saw this coming. But you can't help who you fall in love with," Wufei stated.

"No you can't," said Trowa. 

And with one last look at Duo and Relena, they went inside.

"I love you Relena," Duo said as he held her against him. "I wish it didn't happen this way though."

"I love you too. But it did happen this way. We can't change that," Relena said sadly.

Duo stroked her hair. He looked up at the window where his office was. He saw Heero staring at them. "I'm sorry Heero. I didn't mean to betray you," he whispered.

**__**

The End?


End file.
